


JayDick Week 2: Day 3

by ParzivalHallows



Series: JayDick Week 2 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Day 3, First time realizing they're in love, M/M, Sad tbh, pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't think that he'd fall in love with Dick under these circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JayDick Week 2: Day 3

 

It was stormy, Jason remembered that much. Nothing good ever happened during storms. He should have taken that as a sign to not go out that night.

 

He should have stopped Dick from leaving.

 

Maybe if he had… Dick would still be alive.

 

Figures that on the day of Dick’s death, that would be the time they realized how much they loved each other. Figures… it’d hurt to say the words “I love you” for the first and last time.


End file.
